Black Swan (Bucky Barnes FF)
by Marveluni.verse
Summary: "She had always seemed so strong. And she was. Strong enough to take unspeakable abuse and survive. Strong enough to adapt to anything. Strong enough to lock herself away inside walls she thought would make her safe." *** (SET AFTER AOU AND ANT-MAN)
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb5a667ea2cb68f3036439fab8e8735"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AN: Just a heads up, this chapter is entirely in Spanish. And no, I don't speak Spanish, so I'm sorry if the translation makes you cringe. *cringes* If you are like me, and you don't know Spanish either, have no fear. I've put the English translation next to each sentence. Bon apetite, lovely people./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df9833fc97003e36c96ceec159a94203"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AND IF YOU ARE EXTREMELY CONFUSED, THIS PROLOGUE IS JUST ABOUT /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ROCHELLE'S CHILDHOOD/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", SO DON'T WORRY:) I'LL ADVISE YOU NOT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b4ce0f94564b3814ee9722e46dfe01"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ROCHELLE IS PRONOUNCED AS ROSH-EL/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1804dbfe2d95fa7bb07db16533be517"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"|| MADRID, SPAIN 1988 ||/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f669d4888255cd0c77026dbe2a7182b"Santiago Valdez was more handsome than Momia had described. He was tall and dark and Rochelle had never seen such a beautiful man before. None of the fathers she had seen compared to him. Even with his old, worn leather jacket, and his dark hair wet with perspiration, Rochelle still thought he looked like a prince./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772e4fc48c0f45c0428655368d5e7165"Excitement rushed through the young girl; she was finally meeting him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2863f3f6144e59f19696c8b85de2dc"Her brown eyes eagerly looked up to her father, seeking to have his attention. At last, he looked down from his motor bike, and her father's dark gaze collided with hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="951d2d3d1246842c46adbe77710d04c2"But it was not in the way she expected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed88bca5e5e007abe72b3e91b8c56724"His eyes turned from solemness to fierce anger in a matter of seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2f6b430737a5f8ca2a95db5446a660"Rochelle's heart dropped. She was scared. Why was Papi upset at her? What had she done wrong? She turned her head around to look at her mother, who was standing behind her with her hands placed gently on her shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f02163f6cf8ff8009adb0b1772a3a4c7""No es hermosa, Santiago?"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Isn't she beautiful? /emMomia said. Her voice sounded strange...like she was choking. "No es la nina mas hermosa que hayas visto?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Isn't she the most beautiful little girl you've ever seen?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c6a8b0a4fb8cabad27b40b02f4ab15"His mouth curved into disgust, and looking into his eyes she regretted presenting Rochelle in front of him. Papi didn't look happy. He looked angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e113f28013fd483825781e3bfe8e86""Solo unos pocos minutos." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just a few minutes./em Momia said quickly. Too quickly. Was she afraid? But why?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3bc73546379784aa31b0362d5f659b""Has hecho esto a proposito, Alejandra? Pensaste que su puesta en ese vestido que resaltar el color de sus ojos?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did you do this on purpose, Alejandra? Did you think that her putting on that dress would bring out the colour in her eyes?/em His words startled Rochelle. They were cold and angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77243d15de6c38c1e5b39eb8293928e8"She looked at her mother and immediately wished she hadn't. Momia's face was filled with hurt. Perhaps Papi didn't like the way she dressed herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395d39186a37ba9219cafe5cb00b6736"Determined to gain her father's love, she made a note to herself to thank him for the gifts he had sent her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532706c367f44fe523ddd7feb01d3bb1"Gaining courage, she stepped forward, tugging on her father's coat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7b11048c3679883e96e3d6ca3b7b70d""Papi..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1486a441dcf3d22a3aa39587b09b82""No me llames asi!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do not call me that!/em Santiago snapped, his eyes burning with rage. She blinked, frightened by his demeanour. She didn't understand. He was her Papi, wasn't he? At least, Momia said so.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09753dcfd2e235a3dcbfaa356d807f8b""Qierio darle las gracias por los regalos tu-" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want to thank you for the presents you-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31a76bafff8f2d754842cd593945d578""Silencio Rochelle." Alejandra said quickly. "Ahora no querida." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not now darling./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299507467ed8f6bb82f55a284f752de7"Santiago flashed her mother a silencing look. "Dejala hablar. Es lo que querias, no era? Por que su silenciamiento ahora, Alejandra?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Let her speak. It is what you wanted, was it not? Why are you silencing her now, Alejandra?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86cd81515243b26acc954e6bea02dc5e"Momia stepped closer towards Rochelle, her hand trembling. But father bent down towards her, smiling. "Lo presenta?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What presents?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b3b45e1e113ce458055caf442f8c9c4"He was so handsome. Rochelle was proud to have a Papi like him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f79f66b8fa17455ecb1694550ea2174""Dime, pequeña." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tell me, little one/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a26962492fe699d89f79268d306a04""Siempre me gusta las pulseras que me traen." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I always like the bracelets you bring me/em. Rochelle smiled, feeling proud beneath his attention. "Son muy bonita. Pero lo mejor do todo, me encanta el ángel de cristal." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They are very pretty. But best of everything, I love the crystal angel. /emShe glowed with joy when Papi listened to her carefully. And he smiled. Though it wasn't a friendly smile. It was tight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f699cd06d4391a27eeb2575d57d4691"He straightened and looked at Momia. "Es bueno saber cuanto significan mis regalos."em style="box-sizing: border-box;" It is nice to know how much my gifts mean./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c02d4248b5148768033b511269eca4"Then he gave a cold glare to Momia, one that sent shivers down Rochelle's spine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e25415c0ae1382396338d9cb0fe1ac1c""Asi que pase mis regalos para le nino," em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So you pass my gifts to the child,/em Papi said. "Es bueno saber lo que significan para ti."em style="box-sizing: border-box;" It's good to know what they mean to you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24336954025df5ac32b0fda8c052207f"Momia bit her lip in fear, and touched Rochelle's shoulder gently. "Carino, se buena chica y vaya dentro y jugar ahora." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Darling, be a good girl and go inside and play now./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e5daf36523a090f83f5a4b9c4e509b0"Rochelle looked up, distressed and upset. What had she done wrong?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a8e1d70d8260d85e6a8f683612f50f5""No puedo quedarme? Te prometo que estare tranquila." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can't I stay? I promise I'll be quiet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448b4b2acb0396c47f3e4ce967da906b"Momia couldn't seem to make out her words; she couldn't speak. Her eyes were very moist and she looked at Santiago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b0ef639e66ad2ab2d203a381831a23"He answered for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4718d6ea1c3e32e9f82081d64ba024""Entra y jugar." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go inside and play./emHe said calmly, a sheer contrast to the coldness before. "Quiero hablar con su Momia solo." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want to talk to your Momia alone./emHe smiled and patted her cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d25e237d7786009afd3018cd63ee5b8"Rochelle smiled, utterly enchanted. Papi wasn't angry at all! He loved her! Just as mother said!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d36504d5323f81f39ca496e88af1d07a""Ahora corre a lo largo de." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now run along. /emHe straightened stiffly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6aa6c7cd9f1c517acfcf992f233f9e7"Rochelle nodded in obedience, and skipped happily around the side gate of the cottage, she picked a few daisies that lay in the grass, and sat near the corner, not wanting to disturb them, but wanting to be near them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4cd63f6a15fb638f6de8b27b81225a""El me quiere... no me quiere... me quiere... no me quiere..."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85774b9962997c56a2097361a9f17aba"Rochelle daydreamed contently. Maybe one day Papi would take her for a ride on his big, black motorbike. She wished he had let her sit on his lap while he was talking to Momia. She wouldn't have been noisy. She would have been no bother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de816253446b4f8bd28e5963cc9fa9df"She could hear distant voices around the corner, as she was not far away. Rochelle took a deep breath of the flowers around her. Her Momia loved gardening. She loved planting roses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b22eb3ec22685b26a1e829451dcee19""Que ida a hacer, Santiago? Usted nunca ha pasado mas de un minuto con ella. Que iba a decir? Que iba a decirle? Su Papi no le importa? Que el desea que ella nunca fueron a nacer?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What was I to do, Santiago? You've never spent more than a minute with her. What was I to say? What was I to tell her? Her Papi doesn't care? That he wishes she were never to be born?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6428a5e5332356d3084094108cf52e12"Rochelle's lips parted, overhearing the conversation. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Deny it, Papi! Deny it! It's not true!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a99cd0b1306a3197d862e528a587724""He traído ese ángel do vuelta de América por ti, y te arrojo a la basura a un nino que no tiene el cuidado de su valor. Le da las perlas también? Que pasa con el collar de diamantes? Supongo que tiene que, también!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I brought that angel back from America for you, and you throw it away to a child who has no care for its worth. Did you give her the pearls as well? What about the diamond necklace? I suppose she got that, too!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43627ad9ddae66304c324a51826708a3"The daises fluttered from Rochelle's hand. She sat on the ground, careless of her pretty dress. Her heart slowed from it's excited beat. Everything inside of her seemed to spiral downward with each word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95de2551581eb1452bb20f80c7d2f58c""Santiago, por favor. Yo no veo nada malo an ello. Ni siquiera la conoces. Ella es una nina hermosa. Ella es como usted de muchas maneras. Ella es una persona, de Santiago. No se puede ignorar su existencia para siempre. Ella es su hija..."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Santiago, please. I didn't see any harm in it. You don't even know her. She is a beautiful child. She's quick and charming and isn't afraid of anything. She is like you in many ways. She's someone, Santiago. You cannot ignore her existence forever. She's your daughter.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="192b2b302af22ee3be3ac4301e2f6681""Mo tengo suficientes hijos por mi esposa. Los hijos por mi esposa. Los hijos legítimos. Te dije que no quería otra." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have enough children by my wife. Legitimate children. I told you I didn't want another./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2c910125e2353e599fc06da167d2fc""Como puedes decir eso? Como no puedes amar a tu propia carne y sangre?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How can you say that? How can you not love your own flesh and blood?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74dfa66a5f90341b52986b7f6911709b""Te dije lo que sentía desde el principio, pero no quiso escucharme. Ella nunca debería haber nacido, Alejandra. Pero usted asistido en tener su propio camino." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I told you how I felt from the beginning, but you wouldn't listen. She should never have been born, Alejandra. But you insisted on having your own way./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8a4ff211c1d28b3e58b1dd76329d33c""Crees que quería quedar embarazada? Cree usted que yo planeaba? Cree usted que yo planeaba tener ella?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you think I wanted to get pregnant? Do you think I planned to have her?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382ac3ecd12a8fb01881ba676e4ed1c0""Muchas veces me he preguntado. Sobre todo cuando me organizo una salida a la situación pere usted y usted se negó. El medico que le envié a habría hecho cargo do todo el lió. El habría librado -"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've often wondered. Especially when I arranged a way out of the situation for you and you refused. The doctor I sent you to would have taken care of the whole mess. He would've gotten rid -/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556d682c178ab2eb242c9edc1511040c""No pude hacerlo. Como puedes esperar que mate a mi hijo por nacer? No lo entiendes?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I could not do it. How could you expect me to kill my unborn child? Don't you understand?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5821f63d4a332b6cea94e76dd902295""Alguna vez has pensado que no tendría los problemas que usted hace ahora si habría conseguido librarse de ella de la manera que te dije! Hubiera sido fácil, pero se acabo." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Have you ever thought that you wouldn't have the problems you do now if you had gotten rid of her the way I told you! It would have been easy, but you ran out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4795752c963323da69b1aabe00313f8d""Yo quería que ella!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wanted her! /emMomia said brokenly. "Ella era, aparte de ti, Santiago, y parte de mi. Yo quería que ella incluso si no lo hizo..." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She was apart of you, Santiago, and part of me. I wanted her even if you didn't.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d2b4ee08345cd27d5736eaeb47aba94""Esa es la verdadera razón?"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Is that the real reason?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="079fad4b8e93711299980eef41c15abb""Me estas haciendo dano Santiago!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're hurting me Santiago!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed4ff4983b115e9b38f17feedf03cd0"Rochelle flinched as something shattered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="509bc91cdf005f4e91803a2115e0964c""Eso es la verdadera razón, Alejandra? O usted tiene su porque que lleva mi hijo le daría usted sostiene sobre mi os faltaba otra cosa?!"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Is that the real reason, Alejandra? Or did you have her because you thought bearing my child would give you hold over me you otherwise lacked?!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3118e269763ea707762f23c3eee99a9""No puedes creer eso!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can't believe that!/em Momia was crying now. "Tu lo haces. No crees? Usted es un idiota, de Santiago. Oh, que he hecho? Le di todo por ti! Mi familia, mis amigos, mi amo propio. Todo lo que yo creía en, todo lo que tenia esperanza en..." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You do. Don't you? You are an idiot, Santiago. Oh, what have I done? I gave up everything for you! My family, my friends, my self-respect. Everything I believed in, everything I had hope in.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfbf72a6c094f70ce12482031d047953""Proporione un hogar para usted. Te doy todo lo que pueda necesitar." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I provided a home for you. I give you all the things you could possibly need./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8743cb9bc20918f2378c3c20860d0d3c"Momia's voice rose strangely. "Sabes lo que es para mi caminar por la ciudad? Usted entrar y salir cuando te plazca. Ellos saben quienes son, y saben quien soy. Nadie me mira. Nadie me habla. Rochelle siente tambien. Ella me pregunto acerca de una vez, y yo le dije que éramos diferentes de otras personas. Yo no sabía qué más decir." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you know what it's like for me to walk through town? You come and go as you please. They know who you are, and they know who I am. No one looks at me. No one speaks to me. Rochelle feels it too. She asked me about it once, and I told her we were different from other people. I didn't know what else to say./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69ad63157b5d0494e2faff2a02838bf"Her voice broke. "He hecho tanto mal, me merezco el dolor..." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have done so much wrong, I deserve pain.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7495d405c0f661fe496791cd7f525c4b""Estoy harto de su culpa y estoy harto de oír hablar de ese niño. Ella está arruinando todo entre nosotros. Te acuerdas de lo felices que éramos? Nunca discutimos . No podía esperar para ir a vosotros, para estar con ustedes." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sick of your guilt and I'm sick of hearing about that child. She's ruining everything between us. Do you remember how happy we were? We never argued. I couldn't wait to come to you, to be with you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1441dfcb5b4ce16b327ac964173258fd""No lo hagas -" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't -/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f046d90c4ddc0c637c87225a9e1e90""Y cuánto tiempo me queda con ustedes hoy ? Suficiente? Usted ha utilizado para arriba en ella. Te dije lo que iba a pasar, no? Ojalá nunca había de nacer!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And how much time do I have left with you today? Enough? You've used it up on her. I told you what would happen, didn't I? I wish she had never of been born!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b55265a404657d4ef236e4da200ced"Momia cried out a terrible name. There was a crash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c225b7f8e4de660e630c76a9e910b2"Terrified, Rochelle got up and ran. She raced through Momia's flowers and into the field behind the cottage. She ran until she couldn't run anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d197bc8b783f7b45ba3cf021723d799"Gasping, her sides burning, she dropped into the rushes, her shoulders heaving with sobs, her face streaked with tears. She heard a engine coming towards her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c876f450f157684343d8227c29efb9c"Scrambling for a better hiding place behind a tree nearby, she peered out and saw her Papi ride by on his motorbike. Ducking down, she huddled there, crying, and waited for Momia to come fetch her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f708d75c814a6e25929f65e249c5decd"But Momia didn't come and she didn't call. After a while, Rochelle wandered back to the cottage and sat by the rosh bushes and waited longer. By the time Momia came, Rochelle had dried her tears and dusted off her green dress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69840804654a21b591d8c4c7b7b8112f"She was still shaking from what she had heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455703987eaf134afe65be4caa8961ce"Momia was very pale, her eyes dull and red rimmed. There was a blue mark on the side of her face. She had tried to cover it with powder. She smiled, but it wasn't like her usual smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571c7155403ea4c40a35d7c09f44916d""Dónde has estado , cariño? He estado buscando por todas partes para usted." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where have you been, darling? I've been looking everywhere for you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3881f9844a3ffe7f251c403e64ecd8b3"Rochelle knew she hadn't. She had been waiting for her. Momia licked her lacy handkerchief and wiped a smudge from Rochelle's cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db4e19120774f27240336ac412aca154""Tu Papi fue llamado repentinamente por negocios." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your Papi was called away suddenly on business./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee0f16f32dad2e93a2f0b721ce16dff""Está a volver ?"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Is he coming back? /emRochelle was afraid. She never wanted to see him again. He had hurt Momia and made her cry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f01d14038e32cefa77372b6b0bb3c3""Tal vez no durante mucho tiempo . Sólo tendremos que esperar y ver. Él es una persona muy importante." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe not for a long time. We'll just wait and see. He's a very important person. /emRochelle said nothing, and her mother lifted her and hugged her close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0484dfa33b0d32c70609c797fd9d48e""Está bien, cariño. Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a volver a entrar y limpiar. Entonces vamos a hacer un picnic y nos vamos hacia el río. Te gustaría eso?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's alright, sweetheart. You know what we're going to do? We're going to go back inside and clean up. Then we'll pack a picnic and go down to the river. Would you like that?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e9f294d35e7493c418df63e2810a3c"Rochelle nodded and put her arms around mother's neck. Her mouth trembled, and she tried not to cry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If she cried, Momia might guess she had been eavesdropping and then she would be angry, too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab66e0ea362e9ac3f0ee4094e14dac6f"Momia held her tightly, her face buried in Rochelle's hair. "Lo haremos a través de este. Verás, mi amor. Lo haremos. Lo haremos." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We'll make it through this. You'll see, sweetheart. We will. We will./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bffe98f0f1dcb9fcce7f4a7e4aa415e9"Santiago Valdez didn't come back, and Momia grew thin and wan. She stayed in bed too late, and when she got up, she didn't want to go for long walks like she used to. When she smiled, her eyes didn't light up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bf8fefced5ca137dd8dc7f5f95b564"Rochelle tried to cheer up Momia by picking her bunches of flowers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She found pretty stones and washed them, giving them to her as presents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88e2c45fc425b151ae7dd3093728114e"Momia always smiled and said thankyou, but there was no sparkle in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0ea2aaaac39a4f15fe609c87c9c1d4"Rochelle sang the folk-songs Momia had taught her; a few traditional songs and a few nursery rhymes she used to listen to at night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8575f7bd11b864db5521e8315c2fbbd""Momia, por qué no cantar más ?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momia, why don't you sing anymore? /emRochelle once asked, climbing up onto the bed with her and setting her doll in the rumpled covers. "Te sentirás mejor si cantas." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You'll feel better if you sing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0848f9a9ac79d4c47861615f3102a14f"Momia brushed her long, wavy ebony hair slowly. "Yo no tengo ganas de cantar, querida. Momia tiene un montón de cosas en su mente en este momento." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't feel like singing, darling. Momia has a lot of things on her mind right now./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2db26a84427f1042ca3a47b39ffec8e"Rochelle felt a heaviness growing inside of her. It was all her fault. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All/em her fault. If she hadn't been born, Momia would be happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f9f2db74688b81ddcaaf47058bbbb4""Será Santiago volver, Momia?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Will Santiago come back, Momia?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de9bf7cc2acd2bca1e95fca770de4a1"Momia looked at her, but Rochelle didn't care. She wouldn't call him Papi anymore. He had hurt Momia and made her upset. Ever since he'd left, Momia had scarcely paid any attention to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c371cbdc64f4ffb022ee0524b654f4c"Rochelle glanced at Momia's face, and her heart sank. She looked so sad. Her thoughts were far away again, and Rochelle knew she was thinking of him. Momia wanted him to come back. Momia cried at night because he didn't. Momia pressed her face into her pillow at night, but Rochelle still heard her sobs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b274b46dec9c263b5f9c59e9429410"She chewed on her lip and lowered her head, playing distractedly with her doll. "Qué pasa si me enfermé y murió, Momia?"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if I got sick and died, Momia?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0129a94261ea923de1b184f561410593""Usted no se enferman," em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You wouldn't get sick,/emMomia said, glancing at her. She smiled. "Eres demasiado joven y saludable a morir."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You are far too young and healthy to die./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3526f64170a0ea0625e65a862987e729"Rochelle watched her brushing her hair. It was like a flowing waterfall, thick and wavy. Momia was so pretty. How could Santiago not love her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c739b29b5abb34a744e9f53f108d87""Pero si lo hiciera, Momia , iba a volver y quedarme contigo?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But if I did, Momia, would he come back and stay with you?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d3af30793e3ef704e39f78cb71d466f"Momia went very still. She turned and stared at Rochelle, and the horrified look in her eyes frightened her. She shouldn't of said that. Now Momia might guess she'd heard them fighting.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04093da29e6e60ca01f9927f2c5d3ce7""No pienses nunca que, Rochelle." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't ever think that, Rochelle./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d07749b642280d4934840586231cc6f6""Pero -" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But -/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979991f6134673631344510368731566""No! No te has preguntado alguna vez esa pregunta de nuevo. Lo entiendes?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No! Don't you ever ask such a question again. Do you understand?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae21438979b74c327ea3cb21d21de9e"Momia had never raised her voice before, and Rochelle felt her chin quiver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26d979d5f59e0c0406b49bc695cb1499""Sí, Momia." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yes, Momia./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d940d7be4d2e8baa456a326821e0a9dd""Nunca más," em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Never again,/emMomia said more gently. "Prométeme. Nada de esto tiene algo que ver con usted, Rochelle." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Promise me. None of this has anything to do with you, Rochelle./emMomia reached out to pull her into her arms and stroke her tenderly. "Te quiero, Rochelle. Te amo demasiado. Te quiero más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo entero."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I love you, Rochelle. I love you so much. I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4abb9bee0849796746e4ddb5a4fe3d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Except for him,/em Rochelle thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Except for Santiago Valdez./em What if he came back? What if he made Momia choose? What would Momia do then?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab993e6409a64ded1d69c8861d9f95fd"Soon Santiago Valdez stopped sending them money for provisions. One morning, when Rochelle woke up and walked into the lounge room, she found boxes everywhere, and Momia was packing her things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08897466ad88548d8a8f14e444e440bc""Vamos a visitar a su grandmomia y grandisonar." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We are going to visit your grandmother and grandfather./emMomia said brightly, but her eyes looked dull and dead. "Ellos nunca te han visto." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They've never seen you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc1a58a0a24baed5259fd85e7e27892b"Rochelle woke up in the middle of the night. Momia wasn't in the bed, but Rochelle could hear her. She followed the sound of her Momia's stricken voice and went into the back room facing the garden. The window was open, and she went to look out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebb70dc28d2587cbca8bab53f8a8e60"What was Momia doing in the middle of the night?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f6dc9e2ef7e73a96b529d9696c2acdd"Moonlight flowed over the flower garden and Rochelle saw her kneeling in her thin, silk nightdress. She was ripping all the flowers out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3beda85ae372182e981c2fcf53e2e59"Handful after handful, she yanked the plants up and flung them in all directions, weeping and talking to herself as she did. She picked up a knife and came to her feet. She went down again on her knees beside her beloved rose bushes. One after another, she cut the roots. Every last one of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19918e6cd84f0451663a871dea8faaf6"Then she bent forward and sobbed, "He hecho esto a mí mismo. He hecho esto a mí mismo. Mea culpa, mea culpa...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" I've done this to myself. I've done this to myself. Mea culpa, mea culpa... /emShe whispered, rocking herself back and forth, back and forth, the knife still in her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d6584d9b60ea43c46ddc7244608981"Rochelle sank down onto the floor inside and hid in the darkness of the corner, her hands covering her ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e3d0d541f837edddb2f72a3b9c2833"She didn't want to hear the sobbing of her Momia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ff9ddc7c2b929618345b5bdbe0810d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="046ac7463df26a772360209a631802d9"The next day, Rochelle and her Momia drove together in Momia's car. They travelled the long journey to her grandparent's home in Valencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6675e64298535919149a7300e8ac93bb"Momia hoped that her parents would forgive her, and let both of them stay. She pleaded and begged on her knees with desperation at their doorstep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d1bad91cc482c51b41ee0b7a965c3e"But with disgust and repulsiveness, they kicked her out, not listening to anything Momia would try to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="098eec7ab56789adf2140f2ff43f3a75"Momia sold her pearl necklaces and jewelry. She and Rochelle lived in a nearby hotel until the money gave out. Momia sold her expensive diamond ring, and for a while they lived quite comfortably in an inexpensive boarding inn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024671182ef63b1170b85d1d09124d16"Finally, she asked Rochelle to give back the crystal angel, and with the money they got for it, Momia and Rochelle travelled back to Madrid and settled for good in a rundown shack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57fa960c526193256d7118ac52c8be53"Rochelle finally saw the Manzanares river. It had garbage floating through it. But she liked it very much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47eeea115190b20e850b757695c42fae"There were rough men at the docks who came from around the country./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="939bed3697ff0ebadd230d0bd2834cff"Some came to visit, and Momia would ask Rochelle to wait outside until they left. They never stayed very long. Sometimes they would pinch her cheeks and tell her they would come back when she was older. Some said she was prettier than Momia, but Rochelle knew that wasn't true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00663e2ff1229423084afc7424cc692b"Then Uncle Fernando came to live with them, and things got better. He was big and dumb, but Momia treated him with affection. They slept together in the bed by the window, and Rochelle had the cot on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0714b10502102e17e87279ad1f1ca56"When it rained, Fernando would go to the pub down the road to be with his friends. Momia would drink and sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3749bec04b45b44520cddb5cd11d22"To pass the time, Rochelle found tin cans and washed them, until they shone like silver. She set them beneath the roof leaks. Then she would sit in the quiet shack and listen to the music the drops made plinking into the tins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123e89f28dbaac22ed9c0db6d7d91805"Crying did no good. Momia cried and cried until Rochelle wanted to cover her ears and never hear her again. All Momia's crying never changed anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="577a8c49be399cfc0ed9905cb0b9e9a0"The winter Rochelle was eight, Momia and Fernando went away for a while. Momia said they would be back in two days, but they didn't come back until the next week./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0f8d22728dc8df2aa50b07853c77f1"When Fernando and Momia finally arrived, Rochelle was huddled by the fire with a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her last can of beans was finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="851946d18238c3906a1c922539cbf85c"The knock on the door startled Rochelle, and she jumped up from the cold floor and ran to the door. After it swung open her heart jumped excitedly. Momia was here, and so was Fernando. A man stood behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da98cea8bc5f1cee05fe88d81789b055""Rochelle," Momia opened her arms for a hug. Rochelle didn't hesitate, she loved the familiar smell of her Momia. They walked inside, Fernando and the stranger following behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e30d7f564b67fb5e6723c5977267d63"Momia sat Rochelle down onto the rug. "Tengo una buena noticia, querida. Este hombre le ha dado la oportunidad de vivir una vida mejor." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've got good news, darling. This man has given you an opportunity to live a better life./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f214519d2463d98375df26ad5a8e1fd"Rochelle blinked, confused, but backed away when the unknown man stepped towards her. She didn't like him. He reminded her of a snake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c542ef5c0efd78c1a3f639e994a9f891"His beady eyes examined Rochelle from head to toe. "Hola, pequeña. Mi nombre es Wolfgang Von Strucker. Pero puedes llamarme tío Strucker." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello, little one. My name is Wolfgang Von Strucker. But you can call me Uncle Strucker. /emHe held a strange, foreign accent as he spoke. The man held out his hand towards Rochelle, but she shrinked away towards her Momia. She was scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="183b9964b39933cd7e32b870abbc734e"Momia placed her hand on Rochelle's shoulder, comforting her. "Está bien, Roch. Este hombre no te hará daño, él es rico y es dueño de un buen negocio." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's alright, Roch. This man won't hurt you, he's wealthy and owns a good business./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9850f8d68a3253dfe5e15dff59e3d85c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So?/em Rochelle felt cornered. "Q-qué estás tratando de decir?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"W-what are you trying to say?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3964047ec59ba7b2469b382b5e402af9"'Uncle Strucker' leant down in front of the shivering girl and reached for her hand. He dug his other hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He placed it into her cold grasp. "Quiero adoptar, pequeña."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want to adopt you, little one./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="683ee063c58f3504cad94aaa6a89ddff"Rochelle felt her chin wobble. She turned to her Momia in disbelief. Her Momia's expression said it all; the man was not joking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b7f5d623cf1552714d3e54623dba84""Momia, no quiero dejarte. O bien, el tío Fernando." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momia, I don't want to leave you. Or you, Uncle Fernando./emShe glanced between Momia and Fernando, who did not move from their seated positions. Her Momia's eyes were watery. Uncle Fernando was grim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45f58324f66be29cd9dd3a657f85869""No te preocupes , chico," em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't worry, kid. /emFernando said, "Voy a dejarte en su casa. Estarás bien." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll drop you off at his house. You'll be fine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5d5af107f06956ec9fde5df8b5b57d""Y me quedo con el buen cuidado de usted." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll take good care of you. /emStrucker placed his hand into hers, and opened the door for her and Fernando. She dug in her heels, her eyes wide with panic. Surely Momia wasn't going to get rid of her so quickly, was she?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d063f06e0a0c0edbc7b02c8900649a6""Momia!" She cried, turning her head around to her. "Por favor! Déjame quedarme! Voy a ganarme la vida, haré lo que sea!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please! Let me stay! I'll earn my keep, I'll do anything! /emTears streamed down her face as her Momia stood by the door. Her back stiff, and her mouth pressed to a thin line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d8016ab3817031a0990aad3db80380""Lo siento, cariño." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry, darling. /emHer voice broke and she choked on her tears. "Pero usted no merece vivir en este basurero más, que se merece una vida mejor y más feliz." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But you don't deserve to live in this dump anymore, you deserve a better and much more happy life. /emThe young girl watched in shock and defeat as her beloved Momia waved her a small goodbye. Her heart went with Momia as she slammed the rickety door shut. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Slam. /emJust like that, her life had been shattered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f11875d5b3decea3eecc68e25211f7aa"Rochelle wailed in desperation as Strucker and Uncle Fernando forcefully dragged her away from the shack and into the crowded streets of Madrid. "Momia..." She choked on the salty, hot tears that streamed down her face. "Momia, no me dejes." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momia, don't leave me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98638b6a1875dce3202ef2016dcd08fe"Uncle Strucker tugged on her fingers gently. "Va a estar bien, hijo. Va a servir a un propósito más grande que esto. " em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's going to be okay, child. You will serve a greater purpose than this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9fac4c34f736beca239b45d3f97bdc"When she didn't stop crying, he bent down in front of her, and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Sabes lo que significa su nombre?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you know what your name means? /emHe didn't wait for her answer. "Significa 'pequeña roca.' Así que no llores, llanto no hará que su madre de vuelta. Sé fuerte como una roca." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It means 'little rock.' So don't cry, crying will not get your mother back. Be strong like a rock./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f11fb3d79190af983a03d7d790ae8ac"Rochelle didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She felt numb, numb to the chill outside, and numb to the chill that was beginning to form inside of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d24f4f940ac0c7c8affa15ead3bc8d"She was too young. The hard luck of life had hit her hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7ff695437021f3904c45af35aa938e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fc568418994bc2b6d1913a7e5021ad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AUTHOR'S NOTE:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f0b3146dc8fbb4c2d050e7d36187a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ah, yes. I know you are most likely confused at this point, but have no fear. This is just a sneakpeek into Rochelle's backstory. She is Spanish, and she was 'adopted' by Strucker. That's all I'm giving you. In the next chapter we'll jump right the present day, and into a Captain America Civil War plot, it will all make sense soon./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4686c7153b7967c60d2f4c9c10b5f0b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yours truly,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ed27db63838f377e7ddbfcaae32e066"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-#FANGIRL/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	2. Chapter 1

"Change is an illusion." - The Winter Soldier.

~ MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, 10:01 PM~

IT was on a cold, December night when the unthinkable, unpardonable happened.

The evening had gone as usual for Rochelle Montez as she taught young students at Packard's Ballet Academy. She enjoyed her work, guiding eager dancers through ballet's complex positions and learning about each child's strengths and quirks about the different techniques used. It helped her forget.

The rest of the students and teachers had left for the evening, and Rochelle was zipping up her duffel sports bag when Mr. Packard, the director of the acadamy, knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called, whilst throwing the dufffel bag over her shoulder.

Mr. Packard walked in and gently shut the door behind him. "Your car still in the shop, Roch?"

She glanced up at him, smiling. "Yeah. They're still waiting for the new engine to be delivered."

"Thought it was supposed to be fixed yesterday."

"I guess there must've been some kind of delay," she said with a shrug. She wasn't worried about it.

"Is that young man of yours going to come and pick you up tonight?" He said, watching Rochelle shut the blinds.

She smirked at him as she moved over to the light switch next to the door. "Not this evening, Packard. He's busy at some meeting."

"Maybe Pip can take you home."

"It's not far to the bus stop." She walked out of the dance room, with Mr. Packard trailing behind her.

"It's mile at least, and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out on her own after dark."

"I'm always careful."

" _Careful_ isn't good enough these days. You don't know who to trust."

Rochelle felt like rolling her eyes. She turned away from the elderly man and took out her keys from her pocket. She locked the door, and she felt Mr. Packard's eyes burn into her back.

"Be safe out there tonight, Roch."

"I will." She turned to face him with a small smile, touching his shoulder gently as she passed. "Don't worry so much."

He watched the small, spanish woman leave, with worry lines creasing into his brows.

Rochelle shuffled the weight of the duffel bag on her shoulders as she crossed the hallway and went into the lobby that opened out onto the back parking lot.

The lights were low, dimmed and casted shadows across the snow covered streets of Manhattan.

Tightening her grip on her coat, Rochelle went to the back door.

The idea that she needed to be concerned hadn't crossed her mind before. Her scared, wounded and sacred past provided her with enough wariness about society than the average human needed.

 _Thanks to Uncle Strucker._ She thought bitterly.

Pushing the door open, Rochelle stepped outside. The air was crisp; the snow from last week's fall was packed hard and dingy. Her breath puffed white in the stillness. She heard the lock click behind her and shivered slightly. She buttoned her coat up to her neck and looked around. Maybe it was Mr. Packard's warning that made her edgy. There was nothing else to bother her. It was an evening like any other, no darker, no colder.

There were shadows all around, but nothing unfamiliar or threatening as she trudged down the concrete steps. She took her usual path down through the back parking lot to Maple Street, then turned down Sycamore. It took fifteen minutes for the bus to reach her stop at Manhattan Park. From there it was seven blocks to her apartment.

As she walked, Rochelle breathed in the cool air and she took in her surroundings. The streets were oddly quiet, and the lamp post a few feet down the pavement flickered slightly.

 _Like something off a horror movie._ She thought to herself. _Oh God, now I'm being paranoid. H.A.M.M.E.R. doesn't know where I am, and neither does HYDRA. Stop scaring yourself sh*tless, Rochelle. Nothing has happened for the past year, and nothing will happen tonight -_

A car passed slowly.

Rochelle noticed a Washington plate before the black SUV sped up. The red tail lights were like a pair of red eyes staring back at her as the vehicle went down the street, then squealed onto Sycamore. Frowning slightly, she watched it disappear.

Odd.

She continued to walk down the street and she let her thoughts wander. After ten minutes, a car pulled up beside her and slowed to her pace. Her heart jumped as she noticed it looked like the same SUV that had passed her on Maple street. Her nerves tensed as the window lowered and a disembodied male voice said, "Are you going to Manhattan Park, miss?"

"Yes, I am." She said before she thought the better of it. _Why did I go and say that?_

"I can give you a lift."

"No thanks."

"I'm going there myself. Visiting my friend up at his apartment there. But I'm lost. It's my first time in town."

She relaxed and her stiffness left. She stepped closer. Leaning down, she pointed. "Go down a mile to Henderson and turn right. Keep going, and you'll run right into it." The soft hue from the street lights did not give enough light to see the man's face.

"If I give you a ride, you could show me."

A strange foreboding gripped her. "No, thank you." She replied as calmly and politely as she could. She didn't want to offend the man. Who knows what he could do to her. She glanced over to a lady sitting at the bus stop further down the street. She found an excuse. "I'm meeting a friend."

"Sure. Thanks for the directions," the man said, sounding far less friendly. The window whirred up. As he drove down Sixteenth, she saw the car bore the same Washington plates. The two red tale lights stared back at her as the car passed the bus stop.

Shivering, she walked on. She sat down next to the woman and waited for the bus to arrive.

The woman climbed aboard first and then sat at the back of the bus. Rochelle followed after her and sat alone at the front seat.

The ride was silent, leaving her swallowed in her thoughts. Who was that man? No matter how much she tried to forget those red lights and the shadowed silhouetted figure, she could not shake the feeling she was being watched.

Soon the bus slowed and the driver pulled over to the curb at Manhattan Park bus stop. Rochelle stood and stepped off the bus, watching as it pulled away from the curb. Adjusting the strap of her duffel bag, she turned and started to walk to her apartment.

Manhattan Park was a fairly large place with old growth maples and neat brick houses with snow covered lawns.

As Rochelle came abreast of the park, she paused, frowning. The SUV with the Washington plates was there, just across the street, parked beyond a cobblestone driveway beneath a canopy of winter-bare branches.

She peered at the vehicle, anxious, then noticed with relief that no one sat in the driver's seat. That man must have found his friend after all. He said he lived not far from here.

A twig snapped to the right, and her nerves jumped. She turned and saw a tall, dark shape moving towards her. A man.

Every instinct inside her screamed "Run!" but surprise made her hesitate - and within a few seconds she knew she had made a huge mistake. A couple of seconds. That's all it took for a man to have his hold on her.

He grabbed her by the neck and wrapped a gag around her throat, blocking the airflow through to her lungs. Rochelle writhed in his strong grasp.

"Let me go!" She wheezed as she clawed at the man fingers in a desperate attempt to free herself.

The dark voice breathed into her ear. "No chance, Black Swan. H.A.M.M.E.R. still needs you."

 _I knew it._ Rochelle's dark brown eyes widened, and she kneed the man in his gut. He grunted in pain, but didn't loosen his grip.

Dots began to swarm her vision and her breathing became shallow. "Help!" She choked out, everything was painful. Her stricken voice echoed across the abandoned park. No one could hear her.

" _Help!_ Someone help me!"

The man squeezed her neck tighter. "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

She couldn't see, couldn't feel, and the streetlights ahead of her began to sway. Rochelle brought her heel up and kicked the man in his crotch. With a satisfying grunt, he let go of her and collapsed to the ground.

She sucked in the cold night air, feeling lightheaded and whoozy from the sudden intake of breath. Rubbing her neck, she turned and saw the man curled up in a fetal position in the snow.

Rochelle hastily dropped her duffel bag onto the ground and zipped it open. She rummaged through the contents until she saw her prized posession. Her red lipstick.

With shaking fingers, she pulled open the lid and aimed it at the man. He was slowly standing back up.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Her voice didn't sound convincing, and she swallowed the rising bile in her throat.

The man chuckled lowly, and raised his hands above his head. His eyes were mocking as he stood a few feet away from her.

"What are you going to do? Manicure me?"

Rochelle smirked. " _No exactamente_. Something much more efficient." Her fingers stroked the small trigger on the base of the lipstick.

He sneered at her. "Efficient as in killing? You've already got enough innocent blood on your hands." His mouth turned upwards mockingly. "Your ledger is _gushing_ red."

"A girl's gotta eat, sweetheart."

"You've got quite an appetite."

"Only for HYDRA." She said calmly, raising the lipstick taser towards his head.

"We're coming for you and Pip either way." He replied, still not moving towards her. "Cut off one head, and two more will take it's place."

"Not if you insinerate the body first." Rochelle had had enough. She shot him, and the taser beams lodged themselves into his shoulders. Bolts of electricity entered the man's system, and he began shaking until his body physically gave in.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground in a heap.

Rochelle continued to stand there, shaken to the core.

Rochelle fumbled for her apartment keys and pushed them into the small keyhole. After turning the key, the door flung open. She glanced around in a frenzy, hoping to see that no one had ransacked her apartment.

She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in when she saw Pip, her best friend and roommate, staring at her from her lazy position on the couch. Her blue eyes were calm and calculated, and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Where were you?" She blurted, waving her arms around like a maniac. "I thought someone raped you and then dumped your body inside a lone garbage bag down an allyway!"

Rochelle would have laughed if she wasn't so scared. "That's a pretty close assumption." She bent down and unzipped her boots. She then took off her coat and hung it onto the hook beside the door.

"We need to leave." She simply said, shuffling down the hallway and into her room.

Pip jumped off the couch and ran after her. "Woah woah woah." She grabbed Rochelle's shoulder and spun her around. "You can't go around and say that without any explanation. What happened?"

Rochelle's eyes narrowed as she recalled the man with the black SUV. "H.A.M.M.E.R. happened."

Pip paled. "No way."

"Yes way." Rochelle chuckled as she watched Pip stumble towards her own bedroom in a panic.

"You have five minutes!" She yelled after her.

"So do you!" Pip screeched back.

The two women shoved accessories, clothing, and cash into their two suitcases. Rochelle didn't know how long it would be until H.A.M.M.E.R. would find the man's body lying in the snow-coated grass of Manhattan Park.

Probably only an hour. A hour to get away from New York.

Rochelle locked the windows of her bedroom and carried her suitcase down the hall where Pip was waiting for her.

She was jumping on each leg.

Rochelle glanced at her. "Are you ready?"

Pip gave her a noncommital shrug. "No. We'll most likely die."

Rochelle rolled her eyes and threw the apartment keys at her chest. She caught it.

"Pip, meet me at the front." Said Rochelle, stopping in her tracks. Pip's eyes were scanning hers in a searching manner. Whatever answer she was searching for, it didn't surface.

"Where are you going?" Pip asked.

"To grab a muffin from the fridge," replied Rochelle with a mask of seriousness, "I need to stir up a plan."

Pip's posture turned stern and Rochelle felt her friend going into macho-mode. With her hands on her hips, the electricity sparked in her eyes. This statement seemed to genuinely upset her.

"Why a muffin? Why not a bagel?" She asked, sounding offended.

"What's wrong with a muffin?"

"What's wrong with a bagel?"

"Pip, do you have an issue with muffins?"

"Do you have an issue with bagels?"

Rochelle inwardly rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" Pip blinked innocently. It wasn't faked - seriously.

Rochelle sighed and waved her off. "I'll meet you outside." She turned and crossed through the living room to the kitchen. She didn't turn to look back when Pip yelled after her.

"Bring me a bagel!"

After the door slammed shut, Rochelle hurried over to the kitchen bench and grabbed her car keys that were lying on the table.

Pip and Rochelle were fugitives from A.I.M., HYDRA, and H.A.M.M.E.R. and had been since they escaped a year ago. The three villainous organisations had allied themselves together when Pip and Rochelle were only young children.

A.I.M. had the brains, the scientists, the smart people, the technologists, and the hackers, whilst H.A.M.M.E.R. had the brawn, the terroists, the assassins, and the feild agents.

HYDRA hired their workers from either of those organisations.

Rochelle opened the fridge and pulled out a muffin, whilst simultaniously shutting the fridge door shut and grabbing a bagel from the bread bowl.

 _"Oh woah, Oh woah, Oh woah."_

Rochelle was still absorbed in her thoughts.

 _"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there."_

Her ears picked up on the familiar but oddly bothersome tune.

 _"You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never ever ever be apart."_

Sighing, Rochelle made a mental note to never allow Pip to choose her ringtone again as her phone rang from her pocket. Setting her muffin and bagel down onto the bench, she pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" The number was blocked.

 _"Get outside. HYDRA is coming into your apartment through your bedroom window."_ A woman's voice replied.

Rochelle blinked. Shocked. She grabbed the bread stick and the muffin.

"Who is this?"

There was a pause. _"Natasha Romanoff."_

Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. Before Rochelle could process the enormity of that name, a shrill sound came from her bedroom _. Almost like a smashed window._

"Mierda." _Holy sh*t._

Rochelle swore in spanish as she sprinted back out of the kitchen towards the door of the apartment, one hand with the car keys and the muffin, and the other hand with the bagel and her phone.

Ten agents busted through her bedroom door and into the hallway, not even bothering to use the door handle like a normal person would.

 _Great. I just had that painted last week._

The agents pointed tranquiliser guns at her and began to shoot at her. Rochelle fended the darts off with the large bagel in her left hand, and brought the phone back up to her ear. The woman that claimed to be Natasha Romanoff hadn't hung up on her yet.

 _"Is everything okay in there?"_

No. No, no, no, no. Rochelle wanted to yell at her. It was a chaotic mess. The darts were butcherising the bagel, her only form of protection, and the armed HYDRA agents were slowly edging towards her.

"Yeah, just a bit of a hold up." Rochelle's eyes darted towards a distraction that she could use against the shooters. There was an old vase that Pip had bought beside the shelf, so she reached for it and threw it at the agents. The ceramic vase smashed against one of the shooter's heads, sending the man sprawling across her tiled floor.

Taking the second of opportunity, she sprinted towards the door and rammed it open, not bothering to shut it behind her. She ran down her apartment hallway and didn't wait to take the elevator down.

She ran down the staircase and busted open the front doors to the apartment building. She glanced around, looking for any signs of Black Widow or Pip or anyone who managed to be awake at this time of night.

There was a slick, black sports car across the pavement that honked at her. She jumped, and then noticed the driver. It was a redheaded woman with Pip sitting beside her in the passenger's seat.

Hearing footsteps hurrying down the staircase, she ran across the empty forsaken road, and pulled open the sport's car's back door. She jumped inside and slammed the door shut. The redhead pushed her foot down onto the accelerator, and Rochelle jerked back into the seat as the car sped down Manhattan Park drive, and took a sharp turn onto the main road.

After a minute, Rochelle glanced out her window and saw no suspicious vehicles or SUVs following the car. She let out a long breath.

The redhead finally spoke up. "Do you have your seatbelt on?" She craned her neck around to face Rochelle.

She must have looked like hell. Sweaty, black curly hair sticking out in every angle known, and her shirt tangled up in a complete disarray. And you couldn't forget the tranquilised and butchered bagel in her grasp. Or the half eaten muffin.

"I don't think that matters." Rochelle bit back, running a hand through her hair in a failed attempt to smooth it down.

The redheaed smirked. "True." She paused, then added, "I'm Natasha, by the way."

"Yeah," Rochelle said, "I know."

Pip chose this moment to speak up. "Did you get me a bagel?"

Rochelle rolled her eyes. "I brought you a bagel. But I'm not so sure if it's...edible." She reached over and gave the damned bagel to Pip.

She pouted as she began poking out the dozens of tranquiliser darts that had lodged themselves into the bread stick. "It's a holy bagel." She managed to choke out.

Natasha smirked, her eyes trained onto the road. "It'll help you sleep tonight."

Rochelle raised her eyebrow at the woman. She didn't know if she could trust her. But then again, who was there to trust anymore? "Where are you taking us?"

"A safe place in Upstate, New York." She replied as she pressed her foot further down onto the accelerator.

Pip grinned. "Are there bagels there?"

AN

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter:) Remember to vote, comment and share:) It would mean a lot to me.

Also, what do you think about Pip? I absolutely love writing her.


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b308a031cc472dd8781f108810323f50"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""With great power comes great responsibility." - Spiderman./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f072ec90498214519839630a9a3c0f7"It was extremely late at night when Steve Rogers watched Natasha's slick black car pull into the driveway of the Avengers Headquarters. She only told him briefly who she was picking up. She said that Nick Fury wanted to speak with them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f2500e8b84fb40a163ec7c3f5a1f73f"Whoever 'they' were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef7344e5341966f5300cd9a49d82352e"The car's tires slowly skidded to a stop, and Steve stepped towards the car as Natasha opened her door and got out. A short, blonde haired woman got out of the car after Natasha shut the door. Another woman got out of the back door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f2fbfe9a5292028e728e5964353e09"Although he didn't recognise either of the two, he was certain they looked familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9080783eab812ffd1be9eb831b66f976""Hey," Natasha gave him a small smile as she locked the car. Her two visiters were standing stiffly behind her, arms crossed and mouths tight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db0399427fdd47d8cb74a1b8c3bba4d3"Natasha stepped out of the way, giving him a full view of the two women. The dark blonde one looked like she was in her early twenties, whilst the ebony haired woman looked a bit older. Probably in her mid twenties./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20efee9f967da870ed8a3f2b6118f0b4"Their blue and brown eyes were searching his, and it unnerved him. He shook it off and held out his hand to the small fair-haired woman. "Hi, I'm -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32a759fbcfef7401d9cefe539a6aab7""- Steve Rogers." She finished, shaking his hand. "You're much taller than I imagined."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9660feba10e832247d2bbc6a848b6a4"Steve opened his mouth then closed it. He didn't know how to respond. She held a strong aura of confidence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37cf01646e80644e468b3d28d776396""I'm Winifred Ray. Also known as Doctor Ray, also known as Winnie," She gave him a huge grin, "but just call me Pip."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe130a849a8f7e6e625466920d0eea7"Steve nodded awkwardly. "Uh, okay." He shuffled on his feet and he shook hands with the other woman standing next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d30f58936b5cb8437c148673007dbef9"She wasn't as open as 'Pip' was and she only gave him a small smile. "Rochelle Montez."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f5802b1bbe247886736c104a088ec2"Steve blinked down at her. Rochelle Montez. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The/em Rochelle Montez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="786b8dc3728dcd4c2865c6598777d376""I've heard of you." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. The thick mane of black hair, the tanned, mocha skin, the sharp, brown, beautiful irises, and the slightly tilted Spanish accent that rung elegantly from her lips. No one could mistake it; this was the stunning but dangerous assassin; the Black Swan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0bdd54cc75848f2f63b6186e2c7883a"She gave him a small smirk and jerked her chin up defiantly. "I'm honoured that you've heard of me, Rogers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5591ae057c5fec16376247afaec4690""The feeling's mutual." He replied, giving her a polite smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a47fb46f32fde9865d81d8e99adbc3f"Natasha had walked towards the front door of the building, beckoning the group of three to follow her. "You ladies need to have a talk with someone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1612993f51499ff587d8cccfe64518aa"Steve turned and went after her compliantly, and Pip was about to follow but Rochelle grabbed her arm, pulling her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d8f59e72336256f6b40d0571f6ce615""My ne mozhem doveryat' etim lyudyam , Pip." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We can't trust these people, Pip./em Rochelle spoke fluently in Russian to her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c442d9d37d004a7f3fbb9198d50c5f34"She gave Rochelle a small smile of comfort. "Eti lyudi Mstiteli. Oni pomogayut drugim dlya zhizni. Kak my mozhem ne doveryat' im?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"These people are the Avengers. They help others for a living. How can we not trust them?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a15c317da35c591582b2ef101ccc976e""YA dumayu, tol'ko na pol'zu nas. YA tol'ko khochu, chtoby derzhat' vas bezopasnym."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm only thinking for the benefit of us. I only want to keep you safe./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bfe1472379f1f527caa807c3fb59018"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emI vy sdelali potryasayushchuyu rabotu, chto, tak chto ne volnuytes' Roch."em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"And you've done an amazing job of that, so don't worry Roch./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emPip's expression was sincere, and she gently tugged Rochelle towards the glass doors where Steve and Natasha were waiting impatiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179119628c9a538e7fb7c9179e590e1d"The redhead was eavesdropping into their conversation, and she gave Rochelle a wan smile as she stood beside her. "She's right, you know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1df10c4916e3c2ee1afbba6c9f6cb45f"The latina woman eyed her carefully. "No," She grimaced, "She's not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4700ef0b53cdda7f2ee39af443db9127"Pip was hacking at her nails in anguish, whilst Rochelle sat cross-legged on the leather couch, staring down at the handcuffs that were digging into her wrists. The two were impatiently waiting for their talk with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s former directer; Nick Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db4546ff9c69f7627ffe6118139da738"The thickening hour of silence was not dulled by Pip's insistant humming; nor by Rochelle's irresponiveness. It was the upcoming conversation with the one-eyed man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="239ef6f64604d5dcad83a6eed2ddfab8""The thing that's bugging me the most is that, isn't he supposed to be six foot down in the earth right now?" Pip questioned, mostly to herself. Rochelle was too busy glaring daggers at her handcuffs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f5e64acad71e1465d4efcbf9c034cbe"Nick Fury's tiny office had a simple desk in the centre of the room, and two small leather couches facing it. The room had a comforting feeling to it, even though it was still shaped like an interrogation cell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbf6982e4acbe206db41b94d2c82ac9""Earth to Rochelle?" Pip glanced up from her fetal position on the couch to her friend, who was continuing to stare down at her wrists with a blank look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8c434c6a7078f2594ec3f6647961f3""You know, staring at those handcuffs doesn't give you any sought of telekinesis power to remove them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4bec365a4f27d7e4aec620deba33681"Rochelle snapped out of her reverie and gave Pip a meaningful glance. "Really?" She drawled sarcastically. "I never knew that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53959ec6d7695c71de8a44a8e2447285""I did." Pip grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06795b644dcc557f3698401f8668df3"Rochelle stared her, wondering how anyone could be that immune to sarcasticness. "Good for you, Sherlock." She reached for a cushion behind her and threw it at Pip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4771c9768d01c77558f5938e74740a70"The girl ducked her head without success. "Hey!" She faked a frown. "It's rude to hit a woman."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8257c3de506fb92f6b5af489350d3d15""Who said anything about you being a woman?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6abd177672f74cf65d095a343d13db2""Ouch," Pip sniffled mockingly, "that hurt right here." She pressed her hands against her heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e70cba8224b38a2a47b611617d786fb4"Rochelle poked her tongue out, and leaned back into the couch. Her eyes flitted towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents standing guard outside the glass door. They were watching her in curiosity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bb4c3711931752cb115ee6614b72be1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perhaps they've never seen someone so heartless act so lively. /emShe thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wouldn't blame them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa5c1257d3544d563e73fde710c4665"She never showed this side of herself towards anyone. It was considered a weakness; it was forbidden. Strucker once told her that she had to be made of stone, so that no matter how many times someone could chip away at her heart, no one would get close enough to leave her broken beyond repair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f19070dce3d6b7637800d9f23ba5b9a"After all, they didn't care. Poor Momia cried every night until the day she gave Rochelle away, ever since Santiago left her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e929a0a17c22bc4fd424bbe745aae8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Because of me. /emRochelle thought bitterly. She still clearly remembered her Momia's constant words about love being a curse, and the glares of people who looked down on Momia because of her tie with Santiago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="218d0c403ab6d534caca403020b39209"The picture of Momia giving her own daughter away to a stranger, was forever engraved in her memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e47591a00f779ee01c3f92d8591c3b90"Rochelle would never make the same mistake that Momia had made. Love was a curse. Falling in love meant obsession, it meant loss of mind and focus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0013baf0d05cc973a2e80f573dd301c2"Momia dreamed about Santiago. Momia cried about Santiago. She was obsessed with him beyond recognition./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="915b341ad7fd86f9571fc25d8ad61c3e"Sure, she could entertain men. She was a professional. But that was her weapon. She made sure she twisted the knife deep in their gut; then she could rip it out, taking their heart with her. Just like what Santiago did to Momia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2ed2d2d530ad81e8adf648dbf92e96"Momia was weak; she couldn't stand without a heart. But Rochelle was different. To her, having no heart was better than having a heart cut in two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4618e3fdd01a902e82c33de25df9ec73"She thought that was the hard truth about life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661b386a709b4dd2b9fcb8726aa0270c"The glass door opened and shut. Rochelle glanced up at the person who had come into the room: the infamous and supposed-to-be-dead Nick Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80d1798007f9e89c2ebb7da1ffe1753e"He nodded solemnly at the two women as he sat down opposite them on his desk chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a15fca7e98f440d69255de713a9a9e""Good afternoon," He said. He clasped his hands together in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d325305ffb0d047ed02dcab9feee9f02"Pip spoke up first. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" The tension in the air doubled to an extreme, and Rochelle silently cursed at her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9fa3ecd22eb63ace3c9bd3aee6cbb5f"Fury gave Pip a bemused glance. "Yes, but as you can see, I'm completely alive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77f5fd25721060b00f73bde087e664a9""That's sad," Pip bit back, "I was hoping you were just a figment of my imagination. But then again, I guess we don't always get what we want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae0a894269fa71c1084a68548cd1f94"Fury frowned at her. "I'm not here to argue with you, Dr. Ray."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b71474bf6bcd8467485f3b9b660ab037""Really?" Pip asked, raising her eyebrow. "That's a shame, I was really looking forward to it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e580f9ed18584c79fe49ae751bdc2fd6""Pip," Rochelle warned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c97c0db17daefdfcde6a6223f116da82"She glanced at her, her blue eyes firing up. "What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eec991591092bc32350bda478fc91ff""Let him talk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8769c8b2b67406dded5e0a137543fd3c"Pip gave Rochelle a silent glare, before slumping back into the couch. "Fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2bf87ce048363b8c62b5998a12b662b"Nick Fury cleared his throat. "I've been keeping tabs about the two of you for a long time now," he paused, then focused his eye on the calm and collected latina opposite him, "more specifically you, Ms. Montez."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c90cba82c99d6011ed933ba1cdcb0a"She frowned at his words, and sat up stiffly. "Look, Fury. I don't know what you want to get from us, nor do I care." Her mind began reeling in anger. She had enough of the bribes and the agreements and the hatred between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a596c8d095a0f442246cde6706d692fa"Fury smiled at her, as if reading her thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0efd42aad5183a8c78b6642a0cc923""If I were you, Ms. Montez, I wouldn't showem style="box-sizing: border-box;" this twitchy attitude/em. I hope you remember that we can turn you in to the police with a snap of the fingers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e1e632555c8879f15056ef44efff6d"Rochelle sat with a straight posture in her seat, unfazed by the verbal warning. "And if I were you Fury, I would think before you speak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24228d65c9af05eebdf3df61c165b366"Smiling to herself, she slipped her hands delicately out of the handcuffs and threw them on the table separating her and Fury. It was a technique that Strucker had forced her to perfect. It served her well at times like these./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1485431b909fa867125230d2f717d3a"His eyes widened in surprise, and she smirked at his reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b56f6a5b650ad0549f9b38a3c6f8b96""I'm amused at your actions, Ms. Montez. Do you actually believe you could escape from 50 heavily armed guards?" Fury folded his arms across his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51dbee0c27ac65238b7c5e12d7f2706""Yeah, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"duh/em," Pip butted in, rolling her eyes, "she's not called the 'Black Swan' for no reason."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3168d748a99b39f2fdfa9968c87980"Rochelle glanced at her, exasperated. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But, /emwe're not here to escape. If we were, don't you think we'd be gone already?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8ed90c87637f5009bc589fa1b37405c"Fury looked her over, analysing intently, making the woman squirm in her seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5844d51747a13adf90e37afe9a834f2""I'm not sure I should trust an assassin like you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75ac32b5b1e75caddaaec08ebb71b4e5""Thanks for pointing out the million dollar statement. But I only take life away from those who deserve it. I don't stand on the shoulders of people with less." Rochelle's eyes darkened, her brown eyes taking on a darker shade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3b3dc69c66a131477479980a73ccc6"Fury slowly stood up, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a thick booklet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02478991d7c2f7853c1e410dc25a89a""Looking through your past records, I find that hard to believe."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0092cd5d0f6f6bfd018a999b5fba55d""You find a lot of things hard to believe." Rochelle's voice darkened, mirroring her eyes. "Watch out Fury, there's a storm coming. You and your friends should batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us." She gestured to the guards outside the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29e3f051c1f19f8b3f14a049608a1926"Fury smiled cynically. "You sound like you're looking forward to it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf2ebe58a3be51d2fcfe1c7d33ba19f""We're adaptable."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d79de092f07edaef1a396f7ba14a940f""Let me guess, did HYDRA brainwash you into believing all that crap?" He folded his arms across his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31fb5e6464c47dab4eb84bb987f6cd87"Unresolving anger burned inside Rochelle's chest at his words. But she remained poised and calm, glaring up at him. "No, I hate HYDRA much more than you will ever know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2512e378430bb1bed927bc17f1710e98""Me too," Pip added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9c1ba2dd936731eb46ba6309cd3467"Fury stared closely at the two of them. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d895267c2c1cb0c11f99049ea837e63""Ms. Montez," Fury threw the files onto her lap. "You have countlessly murdered innocent lives. You aren't leaving this facility, and you aren't going back to what you used to be, because from this moment on, you're now under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arrest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e501de91471b2dc801f8bd74c37807a"She let out a cry of disbelief; her emotions betraying her. She glanced down at the wad of files that lay lifeless in her lap, and she looked back up at him, surprised. "Do I have a choice?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00b8ed0fd46bae57ed4500a5669cac6e""No, you don't. And you're lucky we haven't handed you over to the Supreme Court yet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e070c4004609e631fca6f21c3b73ce3"The latina glanced back down at her lap. Escape plans began forming like a wildfire inside her head. There was no way that she was staying in this god forsaken place. No way in hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbabeb128b6c18f2a6633f2d3cfbaef5"Fury threw another pile of files at Pip, who had now paled distinctly. "Dr. Ray, you're free to leave. You aren't a threat to the lives of innocent civilians."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8098d80e5029e2360ef4cfc8b2a3fa"The finality of his voice echoed throughout the office. And Pip immediately jumped out of her chair. Her nose scrunched up and the papers fell to the ground. "You aren't seperating me from my best friend! I don't care if you send me kicking or screaming out of here, I am em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emleaving Rochelle alone with you d*ckheads."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ed535f06625325dfc463116f869c50"She went to Rochelle and stood beside her. "If she's staying here, then so am I. And if she's leaving, then I'll leave with her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75126ed7763808b4c2ba67d48bd4980"The blonde girl pointed her finger at Fury. "Don't you even think of seperating us em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ever /emagain. Or I will reincarnate Frankenstein and he will murder you in your sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9790ede2ec6c44f5a49038c358ee156f"Rochelle smiled up at her with fondness. "She definately has the IQ to create something like that," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f85bdf6774394ed637cd93531f1f7e8b"Fury didn't answer. He began to pace the room, his hands clasped behind his back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95c7d1abea6bdbd1c3fb65be0ec1a75f""Doesn't matter if you choose to stay or leave, Dr. Ray." He nodded at Rochelle. "It does matter, however, that Ms. Montez stays right here." He stopped pacing. "And if I'm aware, you both are now fugitives from the three most villainous organisations in the world."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ebf861b75f18b4c6045de8deb3bd24"He glanced at Pip and continued. "How you managed to piss them off, I have no damn clue. But for now, it'd be best if you stayed here with Ms. Montez. You'll be safer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e6662ed6450cea48e52f72b97750ecd"Pip seemed content with his conclusion, and she held out her wrists for Fury to unlock her handcuffs. "I'll em style="box-sizing: border-box;"feel /emsafer if the restrictions go." She grinned at him as he grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. They fell to the floor with a clink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed373b45edfbfb264eb06336446d417c""Do I have to stay in a cell?" Rochelle curled her legs and rested her chin on her knees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7585683653c7b08553642b7ce98fcb8e"Fury smiled thinly. "No, if you cooperate willingly. Yes, if you become a threat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e43e69fb696974e40085257f24c4b95b"Pip shot her arm up. "I vote no. She's bunking with me." Fury grimaced at her, and wearily sat back down in his seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f41f95a14b131503cea88e98e89476"He spoke up. "At this point in time, Ms. Montez, I feel you aren't going to kill us when our backs are turned. So no, you won't be sleeping in any cell tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ff3b65d26a4aaeff090da151799974"Pip squealed and highfived Rochelle. "I dibs the bed closest to the bathroom." The latina laughed at her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d1dc3b099a8682af5ac5fa6c48eb323""Your belongings have been picked up from your apartment after we had our agents scout for any signs left of HYDRA."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5621fa5819522633a4c239e8fa09aed3"Rochelle stood up abruptly, and fierce anger flickered in her eyes. "You raided my house?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f890e6198ace7cf4166f6e0f467e72f"Pip coughed, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"our /emhouse," she whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1afe0f4794519c6799144ecb80da1c00"Fury ignored her. "I wouldn't call it em style="box-sizing: border-box;"raiding/em. They've just brought some of your necessities."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f70602ad4f4c50465be7eee45fa3c1"He escorted the two girls out of the room, telling the guards to return to their duties. "Agent Romanoff will show you both to your room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f052720011f92aee0f1f170b4498ad1"Natasha slowed to Rochelle's pace as she pointed Pip towards a white door further down the hallway, watching her skip away from the duo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de14a0897f94782d23447fc4a9bb64d6"The two were silent; Rochelle much too drowned inside her thoughts to even worry about the woman beside her and Natasha wondering what she should say to the assassin without sparking an argument./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82e55bfdfdab2732826fc05e8c90967d"The redhead opened her mouth, and then shut it. Rochelle watched her from the corner of her eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b34fb9c2dd705422786b1ecd81522f4""I've heard a lot about you." Rochelle said, dragging her brown eyes back towards the empty hallway in front of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0d57f8a5f8f44e9ccc55c37011ec9f"Natasha glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you." She stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112373fb3e12c210bea9e4572f9fab3e"The two silently walked side by side, until Natasha spoke up. "How did you meet Dr. Ray?" Her voice was low and calculated, and her jaw was set as she peeked over at the woman beside her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8e449c3969d2aa613b6254fadf1ca7"If Rochelle was feeling any emotions at that point in time, she didn't let it show on her face. The woman continued to look ahead as she slowly answered, "she taught me English at," she staled on her words, "at our training establishment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5fcd306fe6812539336c500c43d8ab7""Oh," Natasha nodded, noticing her physically tense up at the words 'training establishment.' "Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d91010c28d481701e77f6cfc255f4f"The redhead cautiously pressed on. "So you were born in Madrid, Spain, yeah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4da2fd372723fe3b3a5b27008d4b8280""Interesante. Así español es su lengua materna?"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Interesting. So Spanish was your first language?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95abda156fb54a6be6a51935c210d4cf"The latina winked at her."Da. I ya predpolagayu, russkim byl vash pervyy yazyk?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yes. And I'm guessing Russian was yours?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd601d677130beb3c5eef5650048942"Natasha smirked at Rochelle. "Da."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb5523c1202518f01182be990c5e605"When the two women stopped at the open white door, Pip was already unpacking her suitcase that Fury's Agents had placed inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f6fde93e5a70b38a9b73997ce85879"Rochelle walked in, and Natasha waved both of them off. "I'll see you later." She nodded at Rochelle, who smiled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c3d6381068c22aefeb2f23c8142b69"After she watched Natasha leave she turned back around, only to be collided in the face with a soft pillow. In a gut reaction, she used her reflexes to throw the pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a soft em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thud/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0986e6327667736abc05446ae9ff191"Pip laughed at her reaction, "that was payback." She said, turning away to continue folding her clothes into the drawer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f852d842293048ab4aa4f61ef4902b7"Rochelle reached for the black suitcase by her bed and placed it onto the mattress. "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811aca7a84f824a33b9e392597834937""No problem, what are friends for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ff9ddc7c2b929618345b5bdbe0810d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9681d05860552e9c3113da381f916fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AN/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe3a0248d2ebb438ec2fece345b32e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hello, It's me. (Love Adele's song: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello/em)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b8f40230fe2d51aa73b67f756379b70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you enjoyed, this chapter, and don't worry, the chapter is when the real stuff begins. This was kind of a filler, but not, in a way./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3556e6d11757181a3f576519de2ee5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Remember to VOTE, COMMENT, SHARE./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ed27db63838f377e7ddbfcaae32e066"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-#FANGIRL/span/p 


End file.
